


Play Me

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Sometimes it just takes the moment...
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 19





	Play Me

Starsky let himself into the quiet apartment, visually noting that his partner was not there. With the LTD parked downstairs, he assumed that Hutch was out for a run. That was okay…he'd wait.

He wandered around the apartment, picking up little trinkets then putting them down. He walked over and opened the fridge, contemplating taking a beer but closed it, coming away empty handed. He was restless, antsy and he didn't really need a beer. 

What he needed was something stabilizing, something comforting. 

What he needed was Hutch.

It had been a crazy few months…for both of them. Between Hutch and that crazy nurse and him and the mobster's daughter, neither one of them could catch a break. 

But the pain and heartbreak brought Starsky to a realization…a realization that would change both their lives. He just wasn't sure if Hutch would see it as a good change or not.

He walk towards the alcove that held his partner's bed and paused for a moment. Then, picking up the guitar that leaned against the wall, he detoured out onto the patio, Hutch's 'greenhouse'.

He sat on the bench and looked around at all the greenery. This was his partner…vibrant and natural and so very alive. And more intricate to Starsky's life than anyone else in the world.

With a sigh, he began picking out a tune on the guitar.

~*~*~*~*~

Having seen the Torino parked downstairs, Hutch expected to find his partner raiding his fridge or sitting on his sofa with a beer in his hand. When he found neither of these, he paused. Then he heard the gentle music and quietly made his way into the apartment.

Starsky played wonderfully and, when he wasn't hamming it up, had a beautiful voice. But he always seemed to leave the music to Hutch, as if he was embarrassed by his own skills. 

Hutch stayed quiet as he moved towards the greenhouse, not wanting to alert his partner to his presence. He just wanted to hear him play, unguarded.

Then Starsky began to sing…

 _He was morning, and I was night time_ _  
I one day woke up  
To find him lying beside my bed  
I softly said "Come take me"_

 _For I've been lonely in need of someone_ _  
As though I'd done someone wrong somewhere  
But I don't know where, I don't know where  
Come lately_  
  
 _You are the sun, I am the moon  
You are the words, I am the tune  
Play me_

_Song he sang to me_

_Song he brang to me_

_Words that rang in me_

_Rhyme that sprang from me_

_Warmed the night, and what was right_

_Became me_

_You are the sun, I am the moon  
You are the words, I am the tune  
Play me_

As Starsky picked through the intricate instrumental interlude, Hutch stood, stunned by the sadness and longing in his partner's voice.

What was it that Starsky needed, that he wanted? Hutch would do anything, give anything, to his partner.

" _Could he want what I've been longing for all this time_?" he wondered. " _Could this be what we both need_?"

He paused as Starsky continued to sing.

~*~*~*~*~

_And so it was that I came to travel_

_Upon a road that was thorned and narrow_

_Another place, another grace_

_Would save me_

_You are the sun, I am the moon_ _  
You are the words, I am the tune  
Play me_

_You are the sun, I am the moon_   
_You are the words, I am the tune_   
_Play me_

As the last note faded away, he put the guitar down then felt a movement behind him. He turned to find his partner standing over him, his right hand extended.

He looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, seeing there everything he'd ever hoped to see. Without a word he took hold of that hand and stood, allowing his partner to pull him into an embrace.

Hutch wrapped his partner in his arms, holding him tightly, embracing him in all the love his could give.

With joy in his heart and tears in his eyes, Hutch placed a kiss on the dark curls nestled on his shoulder them whispered in Starsky's ear.

"No more playin', babe. No more games."

Starsky stood back and their eyes met…and they both knew. This was where they belonged. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Neil Diamond for the gender changes to his beautiful lyrics. I've always loved this song and it just seemed to fit our boys.


End file.
